Day at the Beach
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Momo invites Ryoma to spend a day with him on the beach. One shot. Warning shounen ai. Written for animephantom


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is a request from animephantom. This is a one-shot. So only one chapter… I am now taking requests for fan fictions but they will most likely be one-shots. Whether I accept or not depends on my mood and the pairing in mind. I hope you enjoy animephantom!**

Ryoma laid on the beach with his cap pulled over his eyes. He slept soundly as the crashing waves hit the soft sand leaving behind its contents the blue ocean had to offer. The seagulls flew overhead calling out to one another. Children ran down the beach chasing each other. All in all, a peaceful day… that is… until Momo came.

" Echizen!!" Someone shouted disrupting Ryoma's peaceful sleep.

He grunted and pulled his cap down lower. Momo ran up and took Ryoma's cap off of his head. " Ah! Momo-sempai! Give it back!" Ryoma yelled getting to his feet and standing Momo off who had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

" You've been asleep the whole time we've been here Echizen. Time to get up and enjoy the sunshine!" Momo twirled Ryoma's fila cap just to annoy his teammate.

" I was enjoying the sunshine… until you showed up." Ryoma grumbled.

" Echizen I invited you here to have some fun so I'm not letting you sleep! C'mon let's get something to eat!" Momo shouted ecstatic.

Ryoma muttered something but held his hand out for his cap. Momo smiled and placed it on Ryoma's head, giving him a noogie as a bonus.

Ryoma scowled but followed Momo to the restaurant anyway.

They got a booth and ordered all the food they could since we all know they both have 7 stomachs with all the food they can hold.

" Ah! Echizen! Do you have any money on you? I don't have enough to pay for 2 drinks." Momo asked, Ryoma shook his head and Momo sighed.

" Let's just share a drink Momo-sempai." Ryoma suggested and Momo complied. Their food came in moments later, much trouble on the waitresses' part trying to balance all those plates, and their one drink as well.

They soon began devouring their king-sized meal. Both boys trying to beat the other first and completely forgetting about the drink.

They soon finished only 15 minutes after getting their food. The waitress cleared the table and almost threw up, thinking of how much food they ate.

" Momo-sempai, we still have the drink." Ryoma pointed out the coke sitting innocently on the table between the two hungry savages.

" I'll drink it first." Momo said greedily, brining the drink towards him.

" Why do you get to drink it first sempai? I'm thirsty too." Ryoma made a grab for it as well and both boys glared daggers at each other.

They both lunged towards the straw, lips parted to let the straw gain entrance to their parched mouths but instead…They gained entranced to each other.

Their mouths connected and both boys' eyes wide. Ryoma was about to pull away but Momo cupped Ryoma's face and closed his eyes deepening the kiss.

Ryoma was still surprised but his eyes closed involuntarily as he allowed Momo's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

The sensation was overwhelming and both leaned closer together making the kiss longer and softer. Both lusting the other.

Momo moved his mouth down to Ryoma's collar bone and sucked on it tenderly, an involuntary moan escaped Ryoma's mouth as he began to pant.

Ryoma leaned his forehead against Momo's shoulder as the 2nd year began to suck on other parts of Ryoma's neck.

" Is there anything else I can get for you…" The waitress came back to see if the boys would need anything but walked in on the two.

Both shot up blushes creeping onto their cheeks. The waitress stood there with her mouth agape and swallowed. She started to back away, and then ran off in a full on split.

Momo and Ryoma sat there still blushing until the owner came and kicked them out, saying there was a rule against public display of affection in _his _restaurant.

Momo paid and both walked out, still blushing beet red.

" So… uh." Momo started not knowing what to say to the freshman.

" The back alley is free." Ryoma mumbled, pulling his cap lower to hide his eyes.

Momo smiled and grabbed the younger boys wrist and tugged him along to the back alley to finish what he started.

**A/N: This was really short, so I apologize for that. I wrote this is about 10 minutes so it's not very good either. I wrote about the beach because, I'm actually here right now and just want to type about it. In case you guys are wondering about my other fan fictions, please visit my profile. It'll explain it all. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
